


bedroom fireplace

by yeeet (openyourrice)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openyourrice/pseuds/yeeet
Summary: Они никогда не обсуждали это.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [bedroom fireplace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931229) by [bobaisbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobaisbest/pseuds/bobaisbest). 



Тэён позволяет Доёну трахнуть его у обеденного стола. Вот как они проводят свой половой акт сегодня, на твердой поверхности, которая оставляет на теле Тэ следы и раны. Он будет жаловаться на это завтра, когда солнце взойдет и сделает его позор видимым, но прямо сейчас это не имеет значения.Ему по барабану.

\- Я собираюсь кончить, - говорит он; предупреждение заменяется стоном, пока До продолжает вдалбливать его в дорого и крепкое красное дерево, а Ли уже чертовски болит спина.

\- Тогда кончай, - говорит Доён нахмурив брови; пот уже собрался на висках, стекая к его острым ключицам вниз. Он звучит раздраженно, как будто трахать Тэ - это рутинная работа для него. Как будто это не он изо всех сил пытается заставить старшего увидеть гребаные звездочки в глазах прямо сейчас. Что за чертов лицемер.

Доён хватается за заднюю часть бедра Тэ и поднимает ее вверх, пока лодыжка не оказывается на его плече. Угол проникновения теперь глубже, и глаза Ли закрываются, а сердце готово выскочить из грудной клетки. Рука опускаеться вниз по его груди, не слишком нежно сжимая его член, и Тэён не может не простонать, когда До закрывает пальцем щель на головке.

Оргазм накрывает его почти так же сильно и быстро, как то, как Доён трахает его. Тэён изливаеться себе на грудь и немного попадает на обеденный стол, и тогда внезапно он думает, что это хорошо, что у него никогда не бывает гостей.

До не останавливается, потому что Тэ всегда говорил, что не чувствует дискомфорта, поэтому Доён перестал спрашивать. Он приподнимается на локтях, чувствительный, но слишком уставший, чтобы что-то делать кроме как смотреть, как младший начинает двигаться быстрее, потому что разрядка уже близко.

\- Детка, я уже близко, - стонет он, а назвать Тэёна деткой получаеться случайно.

До входит внутрь, а между ними не остаеться места, потому что они все равно не трахаются с другими. Он остается там на мгновение, наслаждаясь звездами в глазах, переводя дыхание. Затем он выходит, игнорируя вздохи старшего, и ищет свое нижнее белье.

Тэ, вспотевший и обнаженный, наблюдает, как Доён поднимает свою одежду и надевает ее отработанными движениями. Его длинные пальцы ловко застегивают рубашку, и Тэён не может не почувствовать себя шлюхой откинувшейся на столе во весь рост, в то время как Доён снова очеловечиваеться. По внутренней стороне бедра Ли стекает липкий след, и он как бы и хочет провести по нему пальцем, поднести ко рту и слизать, просто чтобы посмотреть как отреагирует Доён. Но он решает не делать этого, потому что ни один из них не в настроении поиграть.

Доён уходит не попрощавшись. Он тоже не помогает убрать все это безобразие, но это нормально, потому что Ли легче это сделать одному, чем если бы младший остался. Он натягивает пиджак, берет телефон и выходит через парадную дверь, как будто делал   
это уже тысячу раз.

Тэён поднимается на дрожащие ноги и бросает одежду в стирку. Затем он проводит следующие пятнадцать минут тщательно очищая и дезинфицируя обеденный стол, хотя не совсем понимает зачем тратит столько усилий, потому что он никогда не ел здесь. Честно говоря, ему следовало бы просто продать этот стол, но тогда Доён должен был бы трахнуть его на мраморной столешнице, и Тэён, вероятно, сломал бы себе позвоночник об нее.

Солнце немного просачивается из-за горизонта, пробуждая город. Но сегодня суббота, и Тэёну не нужно никуда идти до ночи. Он залезает в кровать уставший и с прияной болью. А затем засыпает прежде, чем ему придеться столкнуться с горькой правдой.

Секс с Доёном стал намного лучше после того, как они расстались.

Тэён помнит, как Доён впервые сделал кокаиновую дорожку. Он помнит, потому что был там, и когда они взяли его на слабо, он тоже попробовал.

Они были в пентхаусе Сехуна, расположенном на крыше какого-то дорогого здания на Манхэттене, где арендная плата, вероятно, была выше крыши. Люди на этой вечеринке были старше, хорошо одеты и болтали за бокалами дорогого алкоголя. Ушли в прошлое привычные домашние вечеринки, пить водку по пятнадцать долларов за рюмку с друзьями, которых ты знал с первого курса. В конце концов, это был большой город, готовый проглотить пару двадцатитрехлетних парней только что окончивших колледж.

В то время Тэёну было нелегко, он едва сводил концы с концами работая ассистентом дизайнера выставок в MoMA. Толпа заставляла его нервничать, хотя Доён, казалось, вписался в нее. Он прошел по комнате, потихоньку представляясь и пожимая руки, у которых на запястьях были тяжелые золотые часы. Тэён шел позади улыбаясь и говоря, когда это было необходимо.

Иногда он задается вопросом, привел ли Доён его на вечеринку только потому, что Тэён хорошо выглядит рядом с ним. Потому что Тэ мог держать его за руку и просто быть красивым. В ту ночь на нем была его лучшая шелковая рубашка от Gucci, которую Доён купил ему на деньги из своей первой зарплаты, и он поймал взгляды нескольких человек, которые смотрели на него с головы до ног, как на мясо. Но в то время Ли отбросил эту мысль потому что, хоть Доён мог быть жестоким, но он не был жесток к нему. Никогда.

Даже когда алкоголь расслаблял его - Тэён всегда следил за До краем глаза, как будто он был привязан нитью к нему, как невидимый поводок, поэтому он точно помнит момент, когда Доён вошел в спальню. Тэён поставил виски, вежливо извинился у человека, с которым вел беседу, и тоже направился туда.

Сехун зарабатывал чертовски сумасшедшие деньги, Тэён мог сделать такой вывод, когда тот заплатил за все такси своих гостей. Его спальня была огромной, больше, чем вся квартира-студия Тэёна, а воздух внутри был настолько дымным, что он чуть не задохнулся, когда вошел. Они сидели полукругом вокруг камина Сехуна, что в то время казалось таким странным для Тэ. У кого, черт возьми, был камин в спальне?

Но как бы странно это ни было, Ли слишком ясно помнит камин. Как свет освещал половину лица Доёна, тени делала его лицо еще более красивым, когда его чернильно-чёрные волосы спадали ему на лоб, пока Тэ наклонился и снюхал дорожку через маленькую бумажную трубку. А затем Доён забрал трубочку, которая, как позже понял Тэён, была аккуратно свернутой стодолларовой купюрой. Порошок немного опекал слизистую носа - неприятный опыт, который он не хотел бы повторять снова.

Кайф почти его не взял. Он вспоминает, как чувствовал себя возбужденным, как будто выпил восемь чашек кофе, и помнит, как тут же решил, что это будет последний раз, когда он делает что-то подобное. Затем пламя замерцало, и больше всего Тэён вспоминает глаза Доёна, почти черные как смоль, с чертовски расширенными зрачками.

Глаза До теперь тоже расширенны, когда он приходит на ужин по случаю помолвки Джехёна и Сычена, когда он был уже в самом разгаре.

\- Иисус Христос, - бормочет Тэён, помогая ему снять пальто. - Неужели нельзя было прийти трезвым?

\- Мне нужно будет пойти в офис после, - объясняет До, снимая обувь. - Крупная сделка. Мне нужно бодрствовать.

Тэён вздыхает. - Сейчас же гребанная суббота...

\- Думаешь, я этого не знаю?

\- Доён, я просто говорю...

\- Хорошо, что мы больше не встречаемся, не так ли? - выплевывает в ответ младший. - В противном случае мне пришлось бы тебя выслушать сейчас.

В своей голове Тэён формирует комментарий о том, что Доён и так никогда не слушал его, даже когда они встречались, но он решает не озвучивать это, потому что Доён очень легко становится стервозным, а Ли не слишком заинтересован в драке с кем-то на празднике.

\- Возможно, - говорит Тэ закатывая глаза.

Доён улыбается, потому что он достаточно мелочный, чтобы считать это победой, хотя это Тэён позволил ему победить. Затем он выхватывает бокал шампанского из рук старшего и подносит его к губам.

\- Спасибо, - усмехается он, осушивая стакан и возвращая его обратно в руки парня, а затем уходит, чтобы поприветствовать остальных своих друзей.

Тэён сопротивляется желанию разбить стакан об пол. Хотя было бы очень приятно увидеть, как он разлетаеться на миллион крошечных кусочков, Сычен определенно убил бы его за то, что он испортил одно из его драгоценных хрустальних стаканов, а Тэён не слишком хочет злить кого-либо, кроме Доёна, сегодняшним вечером.

Они согласились сохранить дружеские отношения, потому что когда они хотели заявить о расставании - их круг друзей был слишком переплетен, и не стоило разрушать его. За закрытыми дверями они могли драться и трахаться сколько душе угодно, но с друзьями они должны были вести себя хорошо и слажено. И теперь, три года спустя, Тэёну приходится выдавливать улыбку, когда он сидит рядом с Доёном за обеденным столом.

Тэиль, которого он не видел почти с месяц, сидит прямо напротив, и Тэён находит разрядку в дружеской светской беседе. Они обсуждают последнюю поездку Тэиля в Милан, когда внезапно под столом, чья-то рука располагаеться на колене Тэ. Она крепко сжимает его, затем медленно поднимаеться вверх по бедру, оставляя за собой след обжигающего тепла. Очевидно, что время может пройти, но Доён никогда не перестает раздражать старшего.

\- Вяленые помидоры? - говорит он Муну, а его улыбка чуть вздрагивает. - Звучит замечательно. Нужно будет попробовать.

Тэиль начинает светиться в ответ, - Ты действительно должен попробовать! У меня есть рецепт фокаччи без замешивания, который тебе обязательно понравится, только дай мне аддресс, куда мне можно отправить ссылку... 

Пока Мун занят разблокировкой своего телефона, Тэён украдкой бросает взгляд на Доёна. Он выглядит достаточно невинным, смеясь над какой-то дурацкой шуткой, которую только что пошутил Юно, но его хватка за ногу говорит об обратном. Глаза Ли мечутся по комнате, чтобы отвлечься, хотя вроде же ничего ему не мешает залезть под стол и сломать пальцы До. Он недолго смотрит в глаза Сычену, который радостно машет ему рукой, и кольцо на его пальце ярко вспыхивает в свете огней.

Честно говоря, очень красивое кольцо. Джехён проделал потрясающую работу, выбирая его. И Тэён счастлив за них, он действительно искреннее счастлив. Но он был бы еще счастливее, если бы Доён убрал свою чертову руку с ноги Тэёна.


	2. Chapter 2

\- К тебе домой? - говорит Доён, почти спотыкаясь и надевая туфли.

\- Я думал тебе нужно в офис? - бормочет Тэён пытаясь сдерживать себя, потому что их друзья _рядом_. Большинство из них знают или через некоторое время узнали о их разрыве, но Тэ все равно хотел бы сделать все возможное, чтобы скрыть недовольство.

\- Да, - подтверждает Доён наконец выйдя за дверь. Он закрывает ее за собой и быстро застегивает пальто. - Твоя квартира в одной стороне с офисом. Мы можем сделать это быстро.

Тэён почти смеется, а в его горле бурлит сарказм.

\- Рад, что у меня такое удобное расположение, чтобы ты мог получить быстрый трах.

Выражение лица Доёна темнеет.

\- Ну, ты же не ответил нет.

И у Тэёна нету что ответить на это.

Так было не всегда. Давным-давно, довольно давно, они были счастливы. Но они также были глупы и наивны, собирая вместе кусочки, которые, по их мнению, могли починить всю их совместную жизнь, хотя на самом деле это оказалось пустой тратой их лет.

В реальной жизни все иначе. Реальная жизнь - это края и углы, гладкие, неровные и непредсказуемые одновременно. В реальной жизни кусочки не всегда подходят друг другу. Как бы вы ни старались, как бы сильно вы ни хотели - ну не подходят детали, а иногда даже лучше не стараться.

Когда они жили вместе, Тэён каждую неделю пытался сходить в магазин и купить чего-то свежего, или, по крайней мере, в те дни, когда ему удавалось оттащить Доёна от ноутбука. Ему нравилось гулять на улице, вместе наслаждаться солнышком на выходных, пока они запасались алкоголем и вином в винном магазине. Затем они покупали бутерброды в любимом бруклинском гастрономе Тэёна, и До улыбался, потому что такой счастливый Тэ делал его счастливым тоже.

Тэёна не беспокоит, что теперь ему приходится делать все это самому. В конце концов, так было всегда. Но иногда одиночество давит на него слишком тяжело, как груз на груди. Это как-то грустно - самому толкать тележку для покупок. Вот тут-то и появляется Джонни.

Джонни, пожалуй, единственный человек из круга общения Сехуна, который предпочитает Тэёна вместо Доёна. В начале их дружбы это было причиной многих шуток. Но в глубине души Тэён знает, что Доён всегда завидовал. Не завидовал Джонни, который проводил так много времени с Тэёном, но завидовал Тэёну, потому что он так хорошо ладил с Джонни, который был человеком как из старого, так и нового поколения и мог обеспечить целый мир связей, в который бы Доён вцепился бы зубами и умер от радости. Как будто его даже не заботило с кем проводил время Тэён, его собственный, блять, парень, что лишь добавляет еще одну пунктик к длинному списку причин, по которым они решили расстаться.

Для Тэёна Джонни всегда был отличным другом. Он не совсем тот, кого вы представляете, когда думаете о миллионере, но Тэён давно признал, что Джонни - всего лишь один из тех эксцентричных богатых людей, которые не любят следовать правилам. Джонни также владеет художественной галереей, что означает, что он технически является боссом Тэёна, но тут сложно установить какую-либо иерархию, а Со причастен ко всем грязным секретам, которыми Тэ делиться с ним во время их еженедельных обедов.

\- Почему мне кажется, что вы, ребята, сейчас занимаетесь сексом больше, чем когда вы встречались?

Джонни спрашивает об этом, запивая сэндвич с яичным салатом, и Тэ вынужден ждать, пока он закончит жевать, чтобы полностью понять вопрос.

\- Я не знаю, - отвечает Ли пожимая плечами, и разворачивает свой круассан. - Он просто часто приходит. На самом деле мы не разговариваем. Я почти не знаю его больше.

\- Конечно, - не соглашается Джонни. - Как, хмм, какое у него… - он задумывается на мгновение, - любимое хобби?

\- Любимое хобби Доёна? Я не знаю, - бормочет Тэён. - Наверное, стрить реплики в VIP-комнате в Нобу.

Джонни фыркает. - Я думаю, это первое в списке. А затем, походу, вытрахивать твои мозги.

\- Заткнись, - говорит Ли стыдливо прячась за круассаном.с

Джонни, который обычно быстро съедает свою еду, засовывает в рот последний бутерброд. Он едва успевает проглотить пищу, когда решает снова заговорить.

\- Но мне всегда было любопытно, - говорит он, и кусочки хлеба вылетают из его рта, и Тэён небрежно думает, что это хорошо, что Джонни одновременно богат и сексуален, потому что он вообще не тактичен. - Друзья Доёна или его коллеги. Ты видел людей, с которыми он общается. Девочек водит в клубы. Ты никогда не беспокоился об этом?

Тэён хочет усмехнуться. _Доён больше не ебёт девушек_. Он трахает хорошеньких парней, а именно Тэёна, но это не значит, что Тэён не может не переживать. Конечно, он волнуется. Это Доён, который монополизировал последние шесть лет своей долбаной жизни. Вероятно, всегда будет часть Тэ, которая беспокоится о Доёне, что само по себе довольно прискорбно.

\- Я не его парень, - вместо этого отвечает Тэён. - Он может делать то, что хочет.

\- Это хороший ответ, - говорит Джонни. - А ты знаешь, что это работает и наоборот, верно?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Я имею в виду, что тебе также разрешено делать все, что ты хочешь.

\- Думаешь? - говорит Тэён выкидывая последний кусок круассана. Честно говоря, этот разговор заставляет его потерять аппетит. - Возможно, но меня Доён действительно не удерживает.

Джонни просто пожимает плечами. - Хорошо, я думаю, с тебя достаточно.

А затем он останавливается посреди тротуара, поэтому Тэён тоже останавливается, любопытно оглядываясь на него.

\- Хей, чувак, что случилось?

Джонни серьезно смотрит на него.

\- Тэён, - говорит он. - Я скажу тебе кое-что важное. Просто пообещай мне, что не испугаешься.

Тэён в ответ наморщил бровь. - Джонни, ты о чем?

\- Просто пообещай мне, что не пересрешь.

\- Я уже пересрал, так что просто скажи!

\- Я открываю галерею в Анахайме, - наконец говорит Джонни. - И я хочу взять тебя туда вас в качестве руководителя.

Тэён настолько ошеломлен, что ожидание ответа занимает почти целую минуту.

\- Я... Что? Анахайм?

\- Тебе не нужно отвечать сейчас, - говорит Со. - До этого еще как минимум пару месяцев. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты узнал это сейчас. Так что у тебя есть время для размышлений.

Тэён кивает слишком ошеломленный. Когда он сегодня пригласил Джонни на обед, он ожидал обычного - бессмысленного обсуждения жизни с небольшими сплетнями. Со, который хорошо ладит с Джэхёном, не смог приехать на помолвку. Тэён предполагал, что его единственная работа сегодня будет состоять в том, чтобы информировать Джонни обо всем, что произошло той ночью, в том числе о возмутительных выходках Доёна. Чего он не ожидал, так это получения предложения о работе, которое почти удвоило бы его текущую зарплату. При условии, конечно, что он был готов переехать в другую часть страны.

\- Ем, спасибо, - успокаивается он. - Это действительно прекрасная возможность. Джонни, я действительно не знаю, что ответить...

\- Тебе не нужно ничего говорить, - улыбается Джонни. - Просто подумай об этом серьезно, хорошо? И даже если ты скажешь нет - все в порядке. Я не планирую в ближайшее время закрывать офис в Нью-Йорке.

Над ними солнце сияет золотом в безоблачном небе. Скоро наступит лето, ночи станут теплее, а солнце станет ярче. Доён всегда ненавидел лето. Он любил жаловаться на чрезмерную жару и на то, как светло в полдень. Доён ненавидел бы такое место, как Калифорния.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Тэён. - Я подумаю об этом.

Мальчишник Джэхёна запланирован на середину июня, когда все бары на крышах открыты, а ночная жизнь города кипит на полную силу. К тому времени, когда появляется Доён, Тэён уже опустошает пять рюмок; тот, как обычно, опаздывает и о одет в свой рабочий костюм. Его глаза налиты кровью, пульс бешенный, и не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что он под действием более чем одного вещества.

\- Эй чувак. Ты сделал это, - говорит Джэхён протягивая шот Покровителя. - Ты ... ммм, ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?

\- Да, я в порядке, - говорит Доён, беря стакан. - Не беспокойся обо мне, это усталость.

А затем выпивает текилу, как воду. Тэён по какой-то непонятной причине начинает очень беситься из-за его безрассудного поведения. Обычно ему все равно. В конце концов, это жизнь Доёна. Он может делать то, что хочет. Одним из преимуществ расставания было то, что Ли больше не нужно будет переживать из-за любого дерьма случавшегося в жизни До.

Но, блять, эта холостяцкая вечеринка Джэхёна. Их друг женится, и они приехали сюда на праздник, а не на еще одну возможность для Доёна окончательно наколоть дров. И что его еще больше раздражает, так это то, что в конце праздника Доён напрашивается в гости к своему бывшему. И Тэён, вероятно, будет достаточно пьян, чтобы пустить его к себе.

К полуночи они уже сидят в другом клубе. Свет здесь темнее, музыка играет громче, и сквозь дымку Тэён понимает, что это идеальная питательная среда для усугубления той проблемы, которая у него уже есть с Доёном прямо сейчас.

Он сразу же направляется к бару, потому что он не может сидеть трезвым рядом с До, не выпив еще один напиток. Ли ждет в очереди, когда кто-то подходит к нему держа между пальцев кредитную карту.

\- Меня зовут Бэкхён, - говорит парень. - Можно купить тебе выпивки?

Обычно Тэён отвергал его. Он не занимается сексом на одну ночь. Тэ не цепляет людей в ночных клубах. Ему нравится идти домой и моногамно трахаться с одним человеком, и это поведение, которому он скурпулёзно соответствует даже после разрыва с Доёном.

Но сегодня все по-другому. Сегодня на Тэёне его любимая рубашка - шелковая, от Gucci. Он знает, как Доёну нравится снимать ее с него. И сегодня вечером он решает отказать Доёну в этой привилегии.

\- Конечно, - говорит Тэён сногшибательно улыбаясь и становясь еще милее. - Я Тэён.

\- Тэён, да? - переспрашивает Бэкхён. - Хорошее имя. Ты сейчас встречаешся с кем-нибудь?

Тэён просто пожимает плечами, подавляя желание закатить глаза.

\- Не совсем, - говорит он. - Только иногда вижу бывшего парня.

Бэкхён осматривает его с головы до ног, как будто тот факт, что Тэён все еще трахается со своим бывшим эквивалентен словам «ПРОДАЖА», которые написаны на его лбу большими красными буквами. Но мнение таких людей, как Бэкхён, на самом деле не имеют значения для Тэёна. Важно то, что Доён, сидящий за двумя столиками от них, внимательно наблюдает за ними. Когда парень спрашивает, не хочет ли Ли уйти, Тэён безраздумно соглашается.

Он говорит да по многим причинам. Он говорит да, потому что у него хорошее настроение. Он говорит да, потому что Бэкхён горячий и ищет того же, что и он, чего-то быстрого, случайного и столь же незначительного, как забытый телефонный разговор. Он говорит да, потому что это удобно, а Тэён любит удобство.

Еще он говорит да, потому что хочет забыть. С годами он настолько привык к прикосновениям одного человека, что хочет очиститься. Пальцы Доёна все еще остаются отпечатками на его горле даже после того, как синяки давно зажили, но, по крайней мере, это может вызвать у Тэёна новые синяки в другом месте.

Он говорит Бэкхёну да по всем этим причинам, но в основном он говорит да, потому что он зол. Он злится на Доёна и злится на себя за то, что злится, и, прежде всего, он хочет, чтобы До было больно. Было больно, как когда-то, когда они только разошлись и ему было больно, а не как в какой-то преувеличеной песне на радио о расставании. Например, когда они расстались и Тэён кричал от боли; он был покрыт ранами от зубов и проволки.

Он хочет навредить Доёну самым ужасным образом. Но для этого ему сначала нужно пораниться самому.

Всем настолько наплевать, что не замечают, как Тэён уходит с вечеринки. Ну все, кроме Доёна. Тэён практически чувствует, как его глаза прожигают две дыры в его спине, пока он уходит, обхватив рукой Бэкхёна за талию.

Секс обычный. Бэкхён снимает рубашку, трахает его на простынях и даже помогает ему потом убрать все вокруг. А на следующий день он покидает квартиру Тэёна даже не спросив номер телефона.

В следующий раз, когда их друзья собираются на встречу, Доён намеренно сидит подальше и отказывается смотреть ему в глаза. Он не пишет и не просится зайти ненадолго, и Тэён думает, что хотя бы чуть, но это расстроило До.

Две недели спустя Доён объявляется в квартире Тэёна, толкает его на обеденный стол и жестко трахает сзади. Тэён прижимается к поверхности крича, пока Доён сжимает синяки на его бедрах, и это хорошо, чертовски хорошо.

Они об этом не говорят. Они никогда это не обсуждали.

Его зовут Чону. Он высокий, светловолосый, и подходит Доёну по типажу. Тэён почти уверен, что они трахаются.

Он умудряется мельком увидеть их, пробираясь через белый зал своей галереи. Сегодняшний художник вызвал много шума в СМИ, поэтому Тэён обнаруживает, что летает повсюду, сначала приветствуя поставщиков, а затем отвечая на одни из самых глупых вопросов в мире от репортеров. Ему придется поговорить об этом с Джонни.

В середине мероприятия Тэён, наконец, достаточно устает, и сваливает все на плечи стажера (Ченлэ умен. Он сможет с этим справиться). Он хватает бокал с шампанским у одного из официантов и уходит, натыкась на парочку в восточном крыле, пока они смотрят на какой-то печальный портрет океана. Это эмоциональное произведение, разукрашенное, может быть, слишком большим количеством цветов, но оно будет продаваться дорого, потому что какой-то известный критик написал в одном из своих последних обзоров: « _Синий - это новый черный_ », и теперь все пытаются купить что-нибудь с водными мотивами.

Доён первым замечает его. Он поворачивается и улыбается, от чего внутри Тэёна что-то съеживается. Такая улыбка раньше делала его счастливым. Теперь это просто напоминает ему о прошлом.

Доён никогда не пропускал ни одной из выставок галереи Тэёна. Даже после того, как они расстались, он продолжал посещать, хотя иногда для него это было просто предлогом, чтобы устроить шествие вокруг своего свидания. Эти люди никогда не держались долго, потому что нынешний образ жизни Доёна не рассчитан на то, чтобы заниматься чем-то большим, чем ужин и быстрый секс. Но, тем не менее, Тэён заставляет его плавать на этих эмоциональные волнах псевдо-расставания. Они достаточго редкие.

\- Это Чону, - представляет Доён. - Мой коллега.

Тэён должен скрыть свое удивление. Чону совсем не похож на инвестиционного банкира, но, возможно, за его блестящими глазами прячется лиса. На самом деле Тэён не собирается оставаться здесь надолго.

\- Так приятно познакомиться, - говорит он, пожимая ему руку. - Я думал, что уже встретил всех коллег Доёна.

\- Наверное да, - улыбается Чону. - Мы только недавно присоединились к команде.

Новая команда? Доён сменил отдел? Хотя, даже если бы он это сделал, Тэён вряд ли бы догадался. До никогда не говорит о работе, перестал говорить о ней много лет назад, когда понял, что Тэён не слушает.

\- Чону только переехал сюда в прошлом месяце, - объясняет Доён, и Тэён может сказать, что ему становится не по себе. - Я только показал ему все вокруг. Думал, привезу его сюда до обеда.

\- Как мило с твоей стороны, - сухо комментирует Тэ.

Если Чону и чувствует какую-то злость, он этого не показывает. Его поведение напоминает Тэёну подсолнух - яркий и желтый, и он слишком симпатичен, чтобы тусоваться с кем-то вроде Доёна. Теперь ему ясно, что Доён что-то скрывает, Тэён просто пытается решить, достаточно ли ему есть дело, чтобы копнуть глубже.

\- Что ж, нам пора, - говорит Доён проверяя время на своих часах. Это Audemars со стальным покрытием, который свисает на его запястьи. Тэён вспоминает, как подарил ему его через неделю после первого повышения Доёна осторожно обернув коробку розовой лентой, и как она была выкинута на пол, пока До шептал в поцелуй слова благодарности.

\- Что ж, не позволяй мне задерживать тебя, - говорит он таким дружелюбным тоном, что любой, кто его достаточно долго знает поймет, что он фальшивый. - Пожалуйста, насладись остатком ночи.

\- Мы постараемся, - улыбается Чону. - Это просто командный ужин, поэтому мы будем вести себя как можно дружелюбнее.

Тэён очень в этом сомневается. Однажды Доён пришел домой в семь утра после того, как их управляющий   
директор отвел их в стриптиз-клуб за то, что они закрыли крупную сделку. А на следующий день он вернулся в офис и снова работал допоздна. Чону не похож на человека, который ведет себя подобным образом, но, опять же, рядом с ним Доён.

Он ведет их в гардеробную, которая наполнена людьми, поскольку гости пытаются найти свои вещи. Чону входит   
первым, пытаясь найти свою куртку с помощью Ченлэ. Доён пользуется возможностью, чтобы подойти вплотную к Тэёну и шепнуть ему на ухо.

\- Ты свободен позже? - спрашивает он, а его дыхание приятно согревает шею Тэёна.

\- Нет, - говорит Тэён, его голос звучит резко. - Я устал. Пожалуйста, не приходи.

Выражение лица Доёна остается нейтральным.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он. - Я не приду.

Доён все равно приходит. Тэён не может найти в себе силы удивляться, точно так же, как он перестал удивляться самому себе каждый раз, когда он впускает Доёна внутрь.

В первый раз, когда Доён ушел, ему потребовалась неделя, чтобы вернуться. Это было тогда, когда они еще явно заботились об отношениях, были убеждены, что остаться вместе - лучший вариант. А потом это случилось снова. И снова много раз. Их отношения так и оставались на такой фазе почти что целый год, а Тэён никогда не был полностью уверен, вместе они или нет. И потом в какой-то момент, наконец, они расстались в последний раз и больше не возващались.

_Вот оно_ , подумал он. _Вот как мы разваливаемся._

Но Доён все же пришел. И каждый раз Тэён открывал ему дверь. Это не из-за знакомства или близости. Тэёна никогда не заботила близость, хотя его более чем устраивает та часть, где они вместе.

Это потому, что Доён стал такой неотъемлемой частью его жизни, что отказ от него означал бы потерю и части самого себя. В большинстве своем Тэён уже попрощался с Доёном. Конечно, он все еще скучает по нему, скучает по обедам и ночным поездкам. Скучает по тому, как он смотрит на него, пока свет луны красиво освещает половину его лица. Но эти воспоминания давно ушли в прошлое, со временем поблекли, хранятся в каком-то забытом кармашке глубоко в его сердце.

То, с чем Тэён не попрощался, так это с собой, или, скорее, с тем человеком, которым он был, когда был с Доёном. Как бы горько ему ни было это признавать, Доён сделал его тем, кем он является сегодня, точно так же, как он сделал До таким. Доён научил его, как быть сильным и он понял значение слова слабый. Что значит любить и ненавидеть того, кого любишь.

Нет, он не может удержать Доёна. Но, по крайней мере, он может сохранить ту часть Доёна, которая также является его частью.

По какой-то причине они сегодня легли в постель. Тэён не спал в постели с Доёном уже несколько месяцев. В последний раз это случилось на дне рождения Доёна, когда его коллеги выкупили все столики в каком-то шикарном ночном клубе в Мидтауне, настолько споили его, что он даже не мог ходить, а затем высадили его возле "дома его девушки", которой на самом деле была новая квартира Тэёна.

В ту ночь Доён спал как мертвый, еле двигаясь, когда Тэён подтолкнул его, чтобы он мог убедиться, что тот все еще дышит. Наконец, в полдень на следующий день он встал, неохотно выпил бутылку с водой, которую Тэён сунул ему в лицо. Они трахались в душе, пока ждали когда зарядится телефон До. Затем Доён отключил телефон от сети, одолжил кардиган и вскоре ушел. Тэён пробормотал _с днём чертового рождения_ запирая дверь, и это был, наверное, самый спокойный день рождения, который они провели вместе за последние пару лет.

Похоже, Доён чувствует себя сегодня особенно великодушным глядя на Тэ темными глазами, пока он медленно берет Тэёна в рот. Это ужасно, потому что Ли не любил, когда тот медлил, ему нравилось, когда его стоны отражались от стен, а солнечный свет просачивался через жалюзи. Он чувствует, что его обжигает изнутри, пока Доён сжимает его талию, и если Тэён закроет глаза, ему может показаться, будто Доён о нем заботиться, как когда-то.

Они заканчивают, как всегда - прижавшись друг к другу не оставляя пространства между телами. Ранее Тэён сказал, что он устал, но все равно ездил на Доёне, изнеможение сладко растеклось по его бедрах, и Ли прижался к груди До. Он зависает в своих мыслях пытаясь вспомнить, когда Доён был в такой _форме_. С каких это пор Доён начал ходить в спортзал? Уж точно недавно. Может, он пытается хорошо выглядеть для Чону. Может, Тэён просто глуп.

У Доёна множество вредных привычек, которые Тэён не одобряет, но курение к ним не относится. Иногда приятно иметь хотя бы одну сигарету, чтобы расслабится. Он открывает окно, пока Доён зажигает одну; ветерок охлаждает его ноги, и Тэ обратно прятается в теплую комнату.

\- Не кури на кровати, - говорит он.

Доён насмехается над его предупреждением. - Мы уже испортили простыни, а ты боишся пепла?

\- У меня простыни белые, - бормочет Тэён. - Они будут в пятнах.

Доён вздыхает в ответ.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он. - У вас пепельница?

У Тэёна нет пепельницы. Доён забрал их, когда уехал. Он роется в кухонном шкафу и достает вместо этого крошечную керамическую тарелку. Она предназначена для соуса. Тэ любит использовать ее, когда ест пельмени. Но все равно. Это тоже сойдет.

Доён осторожно стряхивает пепел держа сигарету между двух пальцев, прежде чем протянуть ее Тэёну. Он с легкостью берет ее поднося к губам, чтобы почувствовать вкус дыма. Он дымится в горле у Тэ, и Ли с опозданием задается вопросом, не стоит ли им вместо этого выкурить косяк.

В потолке есть трещина, которую он замечает под этим углом. Вначале она довольно маленькая, а затем исчезает за краем стены. Он должен это исправить, но Тэён плохо разбирается в ремонте. Тэён задается вопросом, снимут ли эту квартиру с депозита, когда он уедет. А потом приходит к выводу, что сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы сказать Доёну правду.

\- Я получил предложение по работе, - говорит он, возвращая сигарету До. - В Калифорнии. Анахайм.

Тэён практически чувствует момент, когда Доён замирает. Это похоже на то, как если бы он стоял на краю обрыва и вглядывался в пропасть, пока его сердце бешено колотилось в груди. А затем, когда Доён открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Тэён чувствует, как подпрыгивает.

\- Ты собираешься его принять?

У Тэ учащается дыхание.

\- Не знаю, - отвечает он. - Но, скорее всего, да.

Между ними наступает момент молчания. Снаружи Тэён может слышать звуки города; по улице проезжает машина, кто-то выгуливает собаку, луна находится высоко в небе.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Доён очень спокойным голосом. - Надеюсь, ты будешь там счастлив.

_В самом деле?_ , думает Тэён. _Это все, что ты хочешь сказать?_

Часть его делает фейспалм внутри. Что он ожидал от Доёна? Сказать ему не идти? Сказать ему, что тому не все равно? Это глупо, вся эта мнимая чушь, которую он держит в своей голове, когда мечтал о мире, в котором, возможно, у них двоих все получилось бы.

Но, тем не менее, теперь, когда Тэён услышал, что хочет сказать Доён, он знает, что ему нужно делать. Что он должен был сделать раньше. Что _они_ должны были сделать много лет назад. Просто ни один из них не был достаточно силен для этого.

\- Доён, - говорит он почти дрожащим голосом. - Я не думаю, что мы должны больше видется.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Тэён был младше, было что-то, чего он очень боялся. Дом, в котором он вырос, был очень старым, с скрипучей лестницей и трещинами в стенах из слоновой кости. Шкаф в его спальне был очень большим, но дверь не закрывалась до конца, и ночью, когда весь свет был выключен, а шкаф был немного приоткрыт. И почему-то это его до чертиков напугало.

Может быть, он был с чрезмерно богатой уявой, или, может быть, ему просто нравилось мучить себя, но Тэён всегда думал, что что-то скрывается в этом пространстве внутри шкафа, кто-то наблюдает за ним сквозь приоткрытую дверцу. Он вспоминает, как засыпал с такими мыслями бесчисленное количество ночей, всегда смотрел куда-то, а не на шкафу, так как думал, что если он встретится взглядом с "чем-то", то оно его затащит внутрь. На следующее утро он медленно открывал дверь шкафа и просто видел все свои рубашки и свитера, которые были аккуратно выглаженные и размещены ровными рядами, как это нравилось его матери.

К настоящему времени Тэён понял, что есть много вещей, которые намного страшнее, чем темное пространство в его шкафе. Не совсем то, с чем можно встретится ночью но в то же время ужасающие, потому что они не дают ему уснуть по ночам, кружатся в его мыслях, пока он не засыпает от усталости. Даже сегодня, он закрывает глаза и все еще видит это - выражение лица человека, которого он так отчаянно и тщетно любил.

Для него нет ничего более страшного в этом мире, чем Доён. Он боится Доёна, когда тот счастлив, ибо счастье мимолетно, и его существование наиболее пометно в момент его отсутствия. Он боится Доёна, когда тот злится, когда его кровь кипит, и ничто не мешает ему говорить худшие вещи, которые у него на уме. И больше всего Тэён боится Доёна, когда тому грустно, у него такое задумчивое выражение лица, которым он передает всю грусть, настолько печальное, что вы могли подумать, что Тэ даже готов передумать со своим переездом.

В его глазах пустой взгляд, принятие, смешанное с поражением, апатией - худшее сочетание, которое Тэён мог только себе представить. Доён силён. Доён - самый сильный человек, которого знает Ли. И все же он почему-то кажется разрущающимся на глазах.

Тэён никогда не хотел, чтобы До чувствовал себя так. За все свои годы тот делал все, что было в его силах, чтобы скрывать это свое хмурое выражение. Но Тэ нужно это сделать, и он должен оставатся сильным, даже если... _особенно_ если Доён не такой сильный.

Мир рушится именно так: не со взрывом, а тихо, умоляя кричать тебя голосом души, срывая голосовые связки. И снова и снова Ли будет вспоминать момент, когда его сердце по-настоящему разбилось - такое же чистое и простое, как звезды на небе.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Доён туша сигарету об соусницу. - Я перестану приходить.

И на этот раз Тэён знает, что парень не лжет.

Когда он окончил университет, Тэён был горд собой. Он схватился за углы рамки своего диплома, дрожа от волнения, когда он позировал для фотографии с Куном, его тогдашним соседом по комнате, который скоро уедет далеко, потому что его аспирантура была в Сиэтле. Затем подошел Доён и отогнал всех, заключив Ли в долгий поцелуй, который Юта немедленно сфотографировал, и ,вероятно, снимок у него до сих пор лежит где-то в памяти телефона.

Вскоре после этого Тэён узнал, что его проблемы решились. Он получил должность ассистента в известном музее, что было желанной возможностью для многих, но она почти ничего не принесла и послужила лишь ступенькой на пути к лучшему. Он был благодарен за то, что в то время у него был Доён, чья зарплата покрывала большую часть арендной платы; До всегда говорил Тэ, что тот не должен сдаваться, как бы тяжело это ни было. И Тэён слушал, потому что Доён был самым сильным человеком, которого он знал.

В первые Тэён понял, что действительно добился успеха, когда ему сказали, что для него будут искать помощника. Бюджет зарплаты, который они дали ему, был больше, чем доход от его первой работы. Он почти плакал, заполняя документы в отделе кадров, не веря тому факту, что они действительно считали его достаточно важным, чтобы дать ему помощника.

Теперь у него их трое, плюс симпатичный маленький стажер. Они как его семья, такие замечательные и милые, что, возможно, он будет скучать по ним даже больше, чем по бутербродам в его любимом бруклинском гастрономе.

\- Гастроном? В самом деле? - усмехается Донхёк. - Рад знать, что я выше по интересам, чем эти чертовы круассаны.

\- Эй, они _действительно_ хороши, - возражает Тэён. - Если бы ты попробовал, то узнал бы.

\- Я думаю, что он пытается сказать... - вмешивается Ренджун, хлопнув Донхёка по плечу, - ... что мы тоже будем по тебе очень скучать.

Джено, который упаковывает холсты в коробку, тоже приостанавливает работу, чтобы сказать слово.

\- Тебе нужно уходить сейчас? - спрашивает он. - Я слышал, что ты здесь до октября.

\- Октября? - удивляется Ченлэ. - Это же через три месяца! Что ты собираешься делать целых три месяца? 

Это хороший вопрос. Тэён думает о том, что Джонни сказал о хобби. О том, чтобы делать то, что он хотел. Он не осознавал, что у него ничего не было никакого хобби, пока Джонни не спросил. А теперь он думает, что пришло время найти какое-то.

\- О, я не знаю, - отвечает Тэён. - Я, наверное, не торопясь буду собирать вещи. А потом, может быть, у меня появится новое хобби или что-то в этом роде.

\- Ой, займись искусством! - предлагает Джено. - Я беру мастер-классы по акварели во вторник. Ты можешь пойти тоже.

Тэён почти смеется, пораженный своей смелостью.

\- Я подумаю об этом, - говорит он. - Но знай, я не занимаюсь искусством. Я просто продаю. А это принципиально разные вещи.

Донхёк фыркает. - Просто заткнись и признай, что твои картины будут уродливыми.

Затем он вскрикивает, когда Ренджун снова хлопает его по плечу, шипя на него, чтобы _хоть один блядский раз будь милым, а?_

Тэён может только улыбнуться сцене, которая разворачивается перед ним. Он не знает, когда дошло до того, что он позволяет кучке двадцатидвухлетних людей так запугивать его, но это нормально, потому что он их любит, и он обязательно придет в гости после того, как полностью осядет на западе.

Он определенно будет по ним скучать. В конце концов, это лишь одна из многих вещей, которых ему будет не хватать в этом городе.

Почти месяц с обеих сторон было гробовое молчание.

Если честно, он не думал, что они смогут так долго. В конце концов, для каждого из них потребовалось бы написать одно сообщение - и они уже были бы готовы поползти друг к другу в самом жалком, неромантичном смысле этой фразы.

Но Доён сдержал свое обещание, так что Тэён тоже должен держать свое. Он убирает свою квартиру, медленно собирает свои вещи и, _наконец_ , продает обеденный стол из красного дерева, которым он больше не пользуется. Он даже доходит до того, что посещает уроки рисования акварелью. К концу он понимает, что да, Донхёк был прав - его картины получались довольно уродливыми. Но он все равно обрамляет их, потому что если достаточно прищурится, то это выглядит как абстрактная интерпретация рыбы, и Тэён знает, что в наши дни все любят водные мотивы.

Он отклоняет приглашение Джэхёна выйти, потому что есть вероятность, что Доён будет там. Тэ все еще довольно часто встречается с Сыченом в еженедельном книжном клубе, куда решил присоединиться по прихоти. Честно говоря, это немного скучно, и Тэён ненавидит книгу, которую они выбрали на эту неделю для прочтения. Но это нормально, потому что делать что-то уже лучше, чем вообще ничего не делать, а у Тэёна не так уж и много дел.

Судя по тому, что он слышит, подготовка к свадьбе идет по плану. Он рад, что у них это будет в сентябре, потому что это означает, что он сможет присутствовать. Помимо множества вещей, которые он планирует пожелать молодым, его присутствие будет его последним подарком на прощание перед тем, как он улетит на другой конец страны. Это действительно прекрасно, потому что это также будет его последний шанс попрощаться со всеми своими друзьями, включая Доёна. Тэён никогда не был из тех, кто устраивает прощальные вечеринки, и сейчас он не собирается этого делать. Достаточно простого прощания. Это здоровый поступок. Они должны были сделать это уже давно, но ...

У галереи дела идут хорошо, хотя Донхек уже начал ворчать на нового куратора. Марк не плохо справляется со своей работой, просто немного неуклюжий, и Тэён знает, что скоро он прекрасно начнет жить с этой ролью, потому что Джонни не в натуре передавать факел кому-то, кто не в силах справиться с его обязанностями. Со доверяет Марку так же, как он доверял Тэёну все эти годы, поэтому Ли знает, что может положить надежды на парня, даже если ребенку действительно нужно перестать приветствовать своих клиентов по Марковски, типа _хей, чел, как делишки?_ К тому же жалобы Донхёка, похоже, подпитываются чем-то большим, чем просто профессиональное соперничество.

Сегодня вечером будет большая презентация, которую Джонни специально запретил ему посещать, потому что _тебе нужно серьезно отнестись к этому отпуску_. С этим Тэён не станет спорить, потому что это правда; как только он переедет в октябре, то сразу же начнет работу и, вероятно, не перестанет работать до смерти, пока Джонни не заставит его снова уйти в оплачиваемый отпуск. Но презентация - это дело нелегкое, и Марк весь день волновался, поэтому Тэён совершенно не удивлен, когда его телефон зазвонил в десять вечера, как раз тогда, когда мероприятие должно было заканчиваться.

Может быть, у кого-то из художников возникли сложности. Может быть, пресса тупит. Может быть, официант пролил шампанское на пол. Это может быть буквально что угодно, поэтому Тэён кладет книгу и берет трубку, даже не глядя на имя звонящего.

\- Да, - говорит он ожидая взволнованный лепет Марка. Вместо этого он слышит ...

\- Привет, это Тэён?

Он замирает на секунду. Тэён узнал бы этот приятный голос где угодно, даже если бы услышал его всего раз. Высокий, блондинистый и, несомненно, милый.

_Чону_? ему перехватыват дыхание. - Хм… привет. В чем причина?

\- Мне правда очень жаль, что я так внезапно позвонил, - извиняется Чону, - Ты, должно быть, удивлен.

Тэён очень удивлен. Он также сразу понимает, что это должно быть что-то связанное с Доёном, потому что это единственное, что у него общего с этим парнишкой. Но если не Доён - то что тогда?

\- Д… Доён в порядке? - спрашивает Тэ почти испуганным голосом, опасаясь негативного ответа.

\- Мм, не совсем, - отвечает Чону. - Но я думаю, все будет хорошо. Просто... Я думаю, что он переживает что-то довольно тяжелое, и я не уверен, квалифицирован ли я? Это правильное слово? Я не думаю, что могу ему помочь.

_Иисусе_ , думает Тэён. _Еще же даже не полночь_.

\- Где вы? - спрашивает он, уже вставая, чтобы переодеться из ночной одежды.

\- В моей квартире. Сейчас я положил его на свой диван, где, я думаю, он останется ночевать, если это слишком поздно для вас и вы придете завтра...

\- Я приду сейчас, - перебивает Тэён. Он подбирает ключи со столешницы. - Ты можешь написать мне свой адрес?

Он слышит вздох.

\- Сейчас пришлю.


	4. Chapter 4

Квартира Чону скромная по определенным стандартам. Не то чтобы она бомжацкая, нет, ни в коем случае, а очень даже приятная. Швейцар приветствует Тэёна у входа, и коридоры длинные и высокие, с синими окнами и видом на остальную часть города. Просто Тэён видел квартиры получше. Люксы в пентхаусе с окнами высотой до потолка, хрустальными люстрами свисающими прямо над ним, с кухнями больше, чем они должны быть, и каминами в спальнях. Зарплата Тэёна - это то, чем он очень гордится, но людям, с которыми Доён работал, платили такую херову тучу денег, что зарплата Ли выглядела как среднестатстическая. Честно говоря, все в Чону кажется слишком скромным.

Когда тот впускает Тэёна, Доён валяется на диване и тошнит в мусорное ведро. Ли ненадолго морщит нос, а затем извиняеться от имени До.

\- О, не волнуйся, - уверяет Чону отмахиваясь, как будто это ничего. - Он не попал на мой коврик или что-то в этом роде. Но я просто не знал кому еще позвонить.

Тэён задается вопросом считает ли Чону, что он просто хороший друг Доёна. Он даже не хочет думать о том, насколько странной является вся эта ситуация, когда он стоит в гостиной, принадлежащей коллеге его бывшего парня, и видит такую картину.

\- Я посмотрю, смогу ли я усадить его, - говорит Ли становясь на колени у дивана.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается парнишка. - Я пойду за водой.

Доён хныкает, когда Тэён убирает волосы с его лица. Глаза парня зажмурены, но он немного приоткрывает их чтобы увидеть, кто рядом.

\- Чону? - спрашивает он очень тихим голосом.

Тэён улыбается пока До пытается сфокусировать свой взгляд.

\- Привет, зайка, - говорит он, и кличка мимолетно вылетает из его рта, - Это я.

\- Тэён?

Тогда Доён пытается поднятся и сесть, хоть ему и очень плохо.

\- Божечки, - стонет он схватившись за голову.

\- Эй, притормози. Ты слишком много выпил. - встает Ли и садится на диван так, чтобы До мог лечь ему на ноги. Хорошо, что на нем спортивные штаны, потому что Доён сразу же уткнулся носом в мягкую ткань глубоко вздыхая.

\- Почему ты здесь? - спрашивает он все еще свернувшись клубочком вокруг ног Тэёна.

\- Чону позвонил мне, - объясняет Тэён.

И даже в своем нынешнем состоянии Доён находит достаточно энергии, чтобы улыбнуться.

\- Ах, ну конечно, - бормочет он. - Чертёнок.

Пройдет немного времени, прежде чем До сможет самостоятельно встать, но, по крайней мере, он сейчас разборчиво говорит. Тэён видит струйку пота, бегущую от задней части его челюсти до шеи. Он думает, что для приведения в порядок потребуется нечто большее, чем просто душ.

\- Доён, - говорит он. - Ты… Эм, ты в порядке?

\- Да, - сразу же отвечает Доён. - Я в порядке. Знаешь, я просто ...

Его голос ломается, как будто он вот-вот заплачет. Тэён гладит его по волосам подсказывая, что ему лучше сделать это, ведь Ли нужно это услышать. Им обоим нужно это услышать.

И Доён, положив голову на колени Тэ, смотрит ему прямо в глаза со всей печалью этого мира.

\- Мне очень жаль, - говорит он едва сдерживаясь, - Мне так жаль. Я так тебя люблю..

_Я тоже тебя люблю._

\- Я знаю, - говорит Тэён, прижимая свою ладонь к лицу парня. - Мне тоже жаль.

Он смотрит вверх и видит Чону со стаканом воды в руке и с грустной улыбкой на лице.

\- Где вы живете? - тихо спрашивает Чону. - Я вызову вам машину, ребят.

Тэён ненадолго задумался о том, чтобы привезти Доёна в свою квартиру. Но в последнюю секунду он избавляется от этой мысли и вместо этого дает аддрес квартиры До.

Квартира Доёна такая же большая и пустая, как и в последний раз, когда он здесь был. Полки пусты, мебель пыльная, и Тэён с облегчением обнаруживает, что в холодильнике есть хотя бы кувшин с фильтрованной водой, а рядом лежит лимон, срок годности которого определенно просрочен.

Он усаживает Доёна у унитаза, держа его за руку, пока видит, что парня больше не тошнит. А затем укладывает его в постель ожидая, пока тот заснет. Это не занимает много времени, потому что Доён истощен, и, наконец, оставив лишь поцелуй на лбу, Тэён возвращаеться домой.

На следующее утро он просыпается и немедленно пишет Сычену, что отказывается от сегодняшнего собрания в книжном клубе. Вчера вечером он не успел дочитать, да и сюжет ужасен, а персонажы просто несносны. Тэён как бы хочет сжечь книгу, и, по иронии судьбы, он желает, чтобы в его спальне был камин.

Ли готовит завтрак занят размышлениями стоит ли ему что-то сказать До, когда в дверь стучат.

_Странно_ , думает он. Эти выходные становятся все страннее.

Это Чону, такой же свежий и милый, как и прошлой ночью. Он одет в простую одежду, как будто собирается пойти на рынок, а в руках у него большой бумажный пакет, содержимое которого свернуто внутри.

\- Привет.. Ем, пожалуйста, входи, - говорит Тэён, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы сказать что-нибудь еще.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Чону осторожно входя внутрь. Тэён ведет его на кухню.

\- Что привело тебя сюда? - из вежливости спрашивает Ли наливая ему стакан воды.

Чону благодарит парня, делает небольшой глоток, а затем поднимает сумку.

\- Вчера вечером Доён оставил кое-что у меня дома. Я просто пришел отдать это. Он… - Чону заглядывает через плечо Тэёна, где его диван в гостиной оказывается, на удивление, пустым, - … в спальне?

Тэён пытается объяснить.

\- Его здесь нету, - говорит он. - Я отвез его домой. Он, вероятно, проспит еще следующиих пару часов.

\- Ох, как плохо, - говорит Чону. - Я очень хотел вернуть ему это.

Он достает из сумки вещь - большой синий кардиган, который выглядит очень знакомо, потому что, ну, это же вещь Тэёна. Ему непонятно, откуда это у Доёна, но потом он вспоминает... Да, Доён приходил на его последний день рождения. Он одолжил этот кардиган, один из любимых предметов одежды Тэёна, и так и не удосужился вернуть его.

\- На самом деле, - говорит Тэён, съеживаясь от того, насколько все это неловко, - эта вещь принадлежит мне.

Тогда Чону смеется, и этот звук эхом разносится по коридору Тэёна.

\- Забавно. Тогда, я просто оставлю это тебе.

\- Конечно, - говорит Ли, а мысли путаются, потому что он внезапно думает о том, насколько сейчас кардиган должен пахнуть Доёном.

\- Ты можешь оставить его мне, - продолжает он. - Я не хочу обременять тебя возвращением этой вещи Доёну. Ты... Хм, ты пойдешь в офис попозже? Я знаю, насколько жестоким может быть финансирование...

Чону останавливается и смотрит на него с невинным недоумением.

\- Тэён, - говорит он, - Я не работаю в сфере финансов.

_А?_

\- Я... Что? - переспрашивает Тэён.

Чону наклоняет голову, что Тэён нашел бы милым, если бы не был так озадачен прямо сейчас.

\- Я знаю, что Доён раньше работал, - объясняет Чону. - Но он ушел из индустрии где-то пять, может, шесть месяцев назад. А потом он пришел в нашу нынешнюю компанию. У нас был один и тот же цикл наёма на работу, вот как мы и познакомились.

Тэён не знает, что он сейчас чувствует. Может, как будто его ударили по лицу.

\- Чону, какова твоя должность?

\- Я - консультант, - отвечает Чону, как будто это самая очевидная вещь в мире. - Мы путешествуем четыре дня в неделю. Я думаю, поэтому вы перестали встречаться. Потому что путешествий было слишком много.

Тэён проводит рукой по волосам, сжимая их так сильно, что может их вырвать. Путешествует четыре дня в неделю? Что за конченая шутка. Это ничто по сравнению со сто-часовыми рабочими неделями Доёна раньше. Раньше работал? Тэён уже заплутался.

\- Ты знаешь, - говорит Ли. - Я искренне думал, что ты - инвестор.

\- О, нет, - смеется Чону, а его лицо морщится от смеха. - Неужели это лицо выглядит так, будто оно может работать в банковской сфере? Я бы, наверное, ушел меньше чем за день.

\- Понятно, - бормочет Тэён, а в его голове крутятся винтики. Они не говорили о работе Доёна, они никогда не говорили о его работе, но как он мог пропустить что-то такое, как _это_?

Как будто чувствуя его озадаченность, Чону решает оставить парня наедине с мыслями.

\- Мне, наверное, пора идти, - говорит он. - Прежде, чем вся хорошая продукция закончится на фермерском рынке. А что до этого… - он указывает на кардиган, - ... Доён безумно любит эту вещь, ты знал это? Все время носил его в офисе. Я думаю, тебе стоит позволить ему оставить эту вещь надольше.

Тэён смотрит на то, как Чону кладёт кардиган на стол.

\- Хм, - говорит он, - Хорошо.

\- В любом случае, увидимся. - Чону одарил его улыбкой, которая могла бы осветить весь город. - Я знаю, что ты переезжаешь и все такое, но все же. Увидимся.

А затем Тэён смотрит, как он уходит, закрывает за ним двери, а затем медленно понимает, что, может быть, просто может быть, произошло кое-что. Все это время что-то происходило. Недолго, но было. И в глубине души он знает, что это лучше, чем ничего.

Сычен всегда любил осень, поэтому Джехён устроил ему осеннюю свадьбу. Это чудесный день, солнце отражает последние остатки бабьего лета, тепло в воздухе, все счастливые и светятся с радости. Такие дни Тэён проживал бы вечно. Но вечность не гарантирована, так что теперь он просто будет жить теперешним.

Свадьба прекрасна, и Тэён знает, что ему разрешено говорить это, потому что он построил целую карьеру на том, чтобы делать вещи красивыми. Нечасто такое случается, нечасто что-то выглядит достойно в его глазах, но Тэён, который просмотрел тысячи картин и истолковал миллион видов цветов думает, что он может сказать, что свадьба сказочная, потому что на самом деле, все завораживает глаз.

Юта поднимается на трибуну и бесстыдно произносит смешную мужскую речь. Это не занудно, не слишком душевно или что-то из тех глупостей, которые люди предпочитают говорить. Это просто забавно, и эта речь очень освежает людей, потому что Тэён подумал, что может задохнуться от атмосферы, исходящей от семейной части. В конце концов, обычные родители не могут родить таких людей, как Джехён и Сычен. Чони и Дуны очаровательны и неприступны в равной мере, и Тэён подумал, что забавно видеть их лица, когда они наблюдали, как Юта отпускает шутки своего стиля.

Но затем Юта произносит последний абзац, и Тэён, который абсолютно ненавидит сопли думает, что готов расплакатся.

\- Я не знаю вас долго, - начинает он. - Но я не представляю каким был Джехён без Сычена, или каким был Сычен без Джехёна. И это не та ерунда как дополнение друг друга.. Они вполне полноценны каждый по отдельности, не так ли? В конце концов, я думаю, что Сычен надрал бы мне задницу, если бы я когда-нибудь намекнул, что он не выжил бы без Дже...

Это вызывает смех в толпе.

\- … Так что дело не в том, чтобы дополнить друг друга, - продолжает Накамото. - Речь о том, чтобы вместе было только лучше. Лучшая любовь - это не та, которая вам нужна, а та, которую вы хотите. Вы хотите этого, потому что знаете, что вы самодостаточны сами по себе, но любовь может сделать вас только лучше. И я думаю, что этим двоим лучше вместе из-за любви, которую они хотят, и любви, которую они заслуживают, сейчас и, определенно, навсегда.

Гости разражаются аплодисментами и свистами. Кидают конфетти, разрезают торт, все встают со своих мест, болтают, поют и направляются на танцпол. Тэён откинулся на спинку кресла и наблюдает, как он всегда делает, как проходит время, когда все остальные уходят, а он просто остается. Иногда бывает одиноко, правда. Но вдруг кто-то садится рядом с ним, и внезапно он больше не наблюдает за всем вокруг в одиночестве.

\- Доён, - приветствует Тэ мягко улыбаясь, потому что, хотя жизнь, безусловно, полна сюрпризов, она определенно не такая спонтанная.

Рядом с ним Доён делает забавное выражение лица. Это не совсем улыбка, но в его глазах есть веселье, приподнятое и мальчишеское, что заставляет Тэёна думать, что он может влюбиться снова и снова.

\- Мне есть что тебе сказать, - говорит Доён.

Тэён знает, что Доён нервничает по тому, как его рука все время что-то ищет, чтобы помнуть и он находит отдушину и поправляет вилку на салфетке. _Как мило_ , думает он, потому что, несмотря на время, которое проходило, они всегда были одними и теми же людьми и совершали одни и те же ошибки. Раньше это расстраивало его, но теперь - не так сильно, потому что Доён живо выглядит в своем смокинге, а Тэён знает, всегда знал, что ошибки можно исправить.

\- Я тоже, - отвечает он. - Но я думаю, тебе следует сказать первым.

Доён делает неглубокий вдох, как будто глубокий вдох заглушит его следующие слова.

\- Я ищу работу в Калифорнии..


End file.
